


Bright Spot

by Iamthatkid



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shore Leave, Slice of Life, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthatkid/pseuds/Iamthatkid
Summary: Spock and Nyota are on shore leave. There are love declarations.





	Bright Spot

_Rainy day during shore leave ___

____

“Nyota.”  
She looked up from her PADD at the gentle calling of her name. She hadn’t realized how long she had been staring at her screen when she noticed how dark it had gotten in the living room. Spock looked down at her with two cups of tea in his hands and a blanket draped around his shoulders. She gave him a slow smile and moved to let him sit on the worn couch with her. 

They had decided to spend their 2 weeks in the woods of northern california in a cabin that Spock’s parents had kept for their Earth visits. The furnishings were kept 20th century at Amanda’s request, though there was a modern heating system to accommodate any vulcan visiting. Still, with all the rain they’d been getting, it was still chilly and damp, but cozy. The couches and armchairs that populated the living room were real antiques and lovingly restored to keep for another lifetime.  
Family photos of both sides of Spock’s family were nestled into every corner and free space on the planked walls. Small reminders of Amanda peppered all through the house, but especially in the living room. Spock had told her about the nights his family spent curled together in front of the stone fireplace. How Amanda would hold him and tell him stories. 

Spock settled into the cushion and handed Nyota a steaming cup before pulling his blanket closer his body. 

“Thank you.” she sipped and snuggled into his side. She let her eyes slide shut as a rolling thunder started up outside.  
“We have 3.23 days left here, and I find that I do not want to leave.” Spock’s voice came muffled through his blanket.  
Nyota nodded, “There’s a lot of your mother here.”  
“You misunderstand. While I am reminded of my mother here, I wish to stay because I have enjoyed my time with you, Nyota.” 

Her skin prickled with heat as she curled her fingers into his thigh. She wished she could say with confidence that when she first saw Spock that she knew that he would be one of the greatest loves of her life. But she couldn’t. She was fascinated and smitten, sure. But actual proper love? With a Vulcan no less, so famed on their lack of expression. It wasn’t long before she found herself learning how to read him. He was so filled with emotion and tried so hard to hide it and it usually worked. 

She got the hang of it though.  
In the silences, the soft touches, precise calculations. She could feel herself falling in love with him. She remembers the days leading up to him telling her that he loved her for the first time. How his eyes were a little more focused when he spoke to her, the stiff line of his mouth was less rigid, his shoulders relaxing just a fraction. 

It was always different when he said it though. The confirmation that she knew him, could read him, sent a thrill through her every time. 

The thunder pushed against the walls and the steady drip turning into a rush that made their world smaller.  
Nyota pushed herself up so she could face him,“I’ve had a really good time with you too, Spock.” 

His eyes were unguarded and wide when he met her gaze, his cheeks and ears tinted green, “You needn’t say if it is not the truth, I know I am not the most stimulating company.” 

“Hush, Spock. I don’t need you to do anything but be here.” she pressed a kiss to his warmed cheek, “That’s all I need.” 

“I love you.” his voice was breathless and quiet. It was always like that when he says it. Because it was only for her, the most precious thing he could give to her. 

“Ashau nash-veh du.” curled off her tongue and she pressed kissed to his closed eyes, “I love you so much.” 

He took their tea cups and set them on the coffee table before wrapping his arms around her and curling them in their blankets, his chest rumbling in what he always denied was purring. She ran her fingers through his hair as the rain whipped against the roof and the thunder hummed and cracked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fandom work ever published somewhere. TBH there's probs lots wrong with it, but I feel pretty good about sharing.  
> Enjoy


End file.
